


【惊天战神】狄俄尼索斯（NC17，人鱼受注意）

by pdddyxl



Category: Immortals (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Warning：宙斯都阻止不了我苏忒修斯了。





	【惊天战神】狄俄尼索斯（NC17，人鱼受注意）

忒修斯从湿热的梦中醒来，他睁开双眼，发现自己正身处故地，同塞壬之子挤在一张狭窄的小床上，金发的人鱼埋头舔着他左臂上的伤口，柔软湿润的舌头轻轻舔舐过破开的皮肉，不着寸缕的身体毫不顾忌的贴着他灼热的皮肤，修长的鱼尾同他的双腿纠缠在一起。他治疗的太过专注了，埋头若无旁人的舔舐着忒修斯手臂上的伤口，将染上了毒液的污血通通吞入口中，再咬伤手腕用自己的血作为药引，附在忒修斯左臂上那几道狰狞的伤口上。人鱼的血液带有治愈的功效，被利器划开的血肉随着人鱼的动作，以一种常人所不能及的速度快速愈合着。  
此刻金发的人鱼看起来就像是被忒修斯搂在了怀中似的，人类结实而宽阔的肩膀展现在他的眼前，他垂着眼睛目不转睛的看着忒修斯手臂上狰狞的伤口，宛若晴空下的大海一般湛蓝的瞳孔被低垂的眼帘恰到好处的盖住了，似有盈盈月色衬着星光在他眸中流动，夕阳把那位人鱼纤长的睫毛照的像是透明的海水一般。居住地的差异正造就了人鱼同人类微小的体温差，金发人鱼微凉的尾巴贴在忒修斯的双腿边，有些紧绷的微微颤抖着，漂亮的鱼尾随着他的动作而幅度极其微小来回扭动，磨蹭着忒修斯灼热的皮肤，同时也磨蹭着忒修斯腿间有些蠢蠢欲动的那个大家伙。  
忒修斯在心中有些痛苦的呻吟着，尽管他现在很想把自己眼前这条金发的人鱼摁在床上狠狠侵犯到怀孕为止，可是他还是咬着下唇努力压抑着自己的欲望。同行的那个盗贼说的没错，这些人鱼都是天生的催情种，不光是他们的容貌，就连他们的唾液和血液都是上好的春药，就是这些纯情又无辜的魅娃，不知道在海上夺走了多少水手的生命，旧时多少故事里都宣扬他们食人为生，可是现在看来似乎并非如此。忒修斯从不相信什么传说，他怜悯这条人鱼，在他从许珀里翁手下把这条人鱼救出来的时候便听守卫说了，附近的原油海是生不出这么纯粹的人鱼的，这条人鱼定是神赐的宠物。  
多么惹人怜爱的生物，忒修斯虽然不信仰神祇，可他不得不承认，这只金发的人鱼的确得到了造物主的垂青，他的头发就像是金黄的麦穗，嘴唇就像是柔软的蚌肉，皮肤就像是东方上好的丝绸，还有那张所有人鱼都会有的——不可或缺的漂亮脸蛋儿。配上他修长的鱼尾，和低沉惑人的声音，试问有哪个水手不会为他沉醉呢？只可惜虽然声音无比之动听，歌喉无比之优美，可是人鱼终究是人鱼，他们终究还是不会讲人类的语言。每当忒修斯询问那位金发的人鱼在都经历了什么的时候，那条人鱼都只会歪着头，困惑的用那双湛蓝湛蓝的大眼睛看着他，就只是看着他，看着他，永远都不会回答。忒修斯无法想象究竟是如何残忍的人，才会如此不留情面的舍得在这样原本像是贴满了金箔的鱼尾上留下这么多触目惊心的伤口，虽然现在小人鱼所受的伤已经愈合的七七八八，可是最开始那条新旧交错伤痕累累的鱼尾依旧让忒修斯难以忘怀，他深知人鱼的恢复能力惊人，那些血淋淋的伤口定是每日每日反复折磨才得以留下的。  
虽然金发的人鱼不曾言语，只是在忒修斯提及许珀里翁名字的时候露出惹人心疼的惧意，但是忒修斯也能从那些伤口上猜出一二来，许珀里翁是个看重血统的人，他残忍的杀害女人和小孩，抹杀异族，让沿路得来的年轻女子为他孕育子嗣，而这条人鱼明显是是他在一路的血腥屠杀之中，不知道从哪个供奉海神的神庙里掠来的祭品。像人鱼这种雌雄同体有别于人类的异端，可以说是现世中最接近神的存在了，他们不光天生拥有漂亮的容貌，极强的治愈能力和自我修复能力，还有几乎等同于无尽的寿命，许珀里翁若是曾试图强行让这条人鱼怀上自己的子嗣，忒修斯也并不会感到太意外。  
鱼尾向来是人鱼最敏感的地方，似乎是不习惯人类略高于他们的体温，金发的人鱼一直在小幅度的不安的颤抖扭动着，试图把自己的尾巴和忒修斯的双腿分开些距离，无奈人类的床铺太过狭窄了，不管人鱼怎么努力，最终仍旧是徒劳无功。腿间被来回触碰撩动的感觉令人难以形容的心中发痒，忒修斯忍不住翻身把那只小人鱼压在了身下，伸手用力捏住了人鱼在他腿间不断磨蹭的尾巴。那鱼尾意料之外肉感十足的手感，覆盖于上的微凉鳞片竟难以想象的柔软，忒修斯细心的避开了几处还未完全愈合的伤口，因长年从事体力劳作而分外粗糙手指拨弄着人鱼金色的鳞片，他的动作之中带着几分纯粹的好奇，也带着几分作弄般的欲望。金发的人鱼瑟缩了一下身子，微微颤抖着忍耐着，任由年轻的勇士玩弄自己的鱼尾，可是当忒修斯的手指触碰到他尾巴同身体的连接处的时候，金发的人鱼忍不住因此而发出了一声柔软却又甜美的呻吟，那听起来有别于人类的声音，但是又极其近似于人类。  
人鱼颤抖的呻吟就好像什么开关一样，直觉告诉忒修斯他碰对了地方，而理智又告诉他不能这么做，但是究竟为什么不能呢？因为他是人鱼，自己是人类吗？要知道忒修斯本就不相信神祇，所以这之中并不存在什么信仰上的问题，而眼前的人鱼明显也没有抗拒的意图。尽管对于接下来要发生的事，冥冥之中有些不可收拾的感觉，但是现在看起来一切都该死的那么对，所以忒修斯任由本能控制了自己的身体，他没有停下，而是更多更多的抚摸着人鱼的鱼尾，爱抚着那条鱼尾上逐渐从鳞片下面显露出来的，狭窄细长的缝隙。  
金发的人鱼明显被他撩动了，他的身体变得火热，就连鱼尾也没有之前那样似的冰凉了，小人鱼伸手环抱着忒修斯的脖颈，修长的手指伸到了忒修斯深色的卷发中，白皙的指尖缠绕着人类勇士神色的发，他奉献自己一般扬着脖颈颤抖着与忒修斯交吻，用自己微凉的小舌软软的回应着对方灼热的舌。此刻金发的小人鱼多少有些不知所措，毕竟自从出生以来的数十年间，他从未与同类交媾，也从没体会过性的快感。在面对许珀里翁的时候，他只懂得对那样令自己厌恶的事情一味地拒绝，用鳞片隐藏着不露出自己的私处，而没想到面对不成功的强暴和得不到的子宫，许珀里翁选择的是暴力和折磨，给予了他的囚犯无尽的虐待和饥饿，强迫金发的人鱼饮下神殿的石榴汁，并且告诫手下除此之外不要给他任何一点食物。尽管如此小人鱼依旧没有屈服，但是此刻面对忒修斯，他就热的像是快要被那个男人融化了一般，光亮的热流在他的缓缓下腹涌动，就像是五脏六腑都要被岩浆所溶蚀了似的。被太阳亲吻也不过如此吧，小人鱼忍不住舒服的眯起了眼睛，如此迷迷糊糊的想到，毕竟他是如此的喜欢太阳，喜欢阳光。  
人鱼们长期居住在海底，那里潜伏着无尽的幽暗冰冷，鲜少见到日光，这些都造就了他们略显苍白的皮肤和稍低于人的体温。海底固然美丽，可是当金发的人鱼偷偷浮上浅滩的时候，所见的一切又都不一样了，透过海面有金子般的阳光折射进来，把海水都烤的暖乎乎的，比深海多的多的鱼虾在眼前成群结队的穿梭游荡，大片大片色泽艳丽的珊瑚丛触手可及，还有无数柔软的海草丛在海中摇曳。小人鱼很想多看看太阳，他是如此热爱光和热，生命和温暖，只可惜他的年龄太小了，偶尔只有夜间才被容许浮上海面，不能经常见到那个挂在天上熊熊燃烧的巨大火球。此刻小人鱼就像是骨头都被融的酥透了似的待在眼前那人的身下无力反抗，那是他的太阳，他不能反抗，也根本不想反抗，他只渴望自己能顺从本能的同眼前的男人交欢至天明，体腔被精液填满，然后为他产下子嗣。  
小人鱼很快就在忒修斯的爱抚下变得自内而外的湿漉漉又软乎乎的，他的腔体不由自主的分泌着透明的液体，为接下来值得期许的交合兴冲冲的做着准备，仿佛他真的有多喜欢这个似的。想到这里金发的人鱼不由得红了脸，代表雄性的阴茎从鳞片下面显露了出来，顶端不断渗着前液，直挺挺的拍打在他的下腹，把他的白皙光洁的小腹弄得一片水光，人鱼的雄性器官同人类男性的比起来显得略细了些，但这只是身体构造方面的差异罢了，并不是什么羞于提起的事情。  
在修长的茎体下方便是人鱼的雌性器官，那是一条无比美妙的狭窄缝隙，它已经在忒修斯的手下变得濡湿又高热，金发的人鱼原本紧闭的缝隙此刻为人类柔软的打开了，湿润的为即将到来的交媾积极准备着。忒修斯的手指没入了那条纤细的缝隙之中，带着茧子的手指在那个狭窄的小穴之中来回进出搅动着，摁压着里面层层叠叠柔韧的软肉，拇指抚摸过顶端微微涨红发硬的谷实。蜜穴内粉红色的嫩肉紧张的一收一缩的吮着忒修斯的手指，金发的人鱼在这样的爱抚面前显得有些不知所措，他的身子不住地微微颤抖着，漂亮的尾巴都难耐的弓了起来。他配合着忒修斯的动作小幅度的摩擦着挺身，让那几根美好又磨人的手指可以更方便的在自己体内进出，来来回回沾满他甜蜜的液体。此刻人鱼白皙的身子因情欲而染上了些许浅淡的红色，比起之前那种像是大理石雕塑一样略显苍白的肤色，这样的情动让他看起来更像是一个活生生的“人”了。  
这让忒修斯忍不住动情的再次俯身吻向了被自己压在身下的小人鱼，他的舌轻而易举的便撬开了对方柔软的唇，缓慢的舔舐过小人鱼敏感的牙龈，更深更深的纠缠着那个四处躲避的软舌，在吮吻对方下唇的时候发出些微湿润甜腻的声响。他的手指在人鱼濡湿发烫的甬道中浅浅的抽插，不断的挤压向那个蜜穴的更深处，他两指微微分开的摁压着那个小穴中不断纠缠而上的软肉，这让更多更多甜蜜的汁液不受控制的从金发人鱼的体内涌了出来，蜜汁湿漉漉又亮晶晶的沾满了人类的手指，随着来回扩张的动作带出色情又粘稠的水声。小人鱼咬着下唇瑟缩着绷紧了身子，柔软的呻吟着，抽搐得高潮了一次，那只是人鱼雌性器官的高潮，灼热的甬道骤然绞紧，来回收缩着甜蜜的紧紧吮住自己体内的手指。他的阴茎可怜兮兮的吐露出了更多透明的液体，但是并没有得到释放，依旧挺立着神采奕奕的贴在他的腹部，随着他颤抖扭动的动作把他的下腹蹭上了更多光亮的前液。  
小人鱼已经从内到外的湿透了，忒修斯抽出自己埋在他体内的手指，甜蜜的液体便亮晶晶的蹭到了他的鳞片上，高潮令他一时间无法平复的发出柔软的喘息，他有些脱力的躺在床上，瞳孔因为突如其来的快感而向外浅浅的扩张着。金发的人鱼微微蜷缩着自己的尾巴，指尖纠缠着身下的被单，他浅蓝色的眼睛湿漉漉的，就像是随时都可以挤出水来似的，从未体验过的快感不由得烧的他眼眶发红。忒修斯安抚般的亲吻着他的人鱼，随即解开了自己的裤子，单手扶着他早已鼓胀发痛的阴茎，狠狠地顶入了那个金发的人鱼体内，过分濡湿的甬道让他很容易的便一插到底。圆润的顶端狠狠地撞在了体腔的入口处，略带疼痛的酸胀的酥麻感极为快速的顺着小人鱼的脊椎向上涌去，不可抑制的在他脑中炸成了一团，小人鱼颤抖着向上弓着身子，被这样强烈的快感生生逼出了眼泪。  
刚刚高潮过的身体太过敏感了，仅仅是最浅淡的抽插依旧能让他湿的不可思议，小人鱼颤抖着承受着来自自己身上那人暴风骤雨般的顶撞，每一下都像是要揉碎他似的用力的撞在他的子宫口，金发的人鱼颤抖的呻吟着，连柔软的叫声都不由自主的染上了一层无法抑制的哭腔。忒修斯轻轻拨开他额前濡湿的金色碎发，心疼的吻掉他不由自主的流下的泪水，甜蜜的揉弄他发红鼓胀的乳首。可是人类下身的动作却同他给予的温柔所截然不同，浅淡的抽出混杂着深刻且沉重的挺入，几乎要把小人鱼撞得支离破碎，压在自己身上的那人像是打桩一样的狠狠向他体内楔入着，金发的人鱼有些无助的颤抖的呻吟着，不断的被推入高潮的风口浪尖处，他又随着人类的动作去了几次，柔软的甬道用力的收缩着，甜蜜的吮吸着楔在自己体内粗大的火热，可是他的体腔始终都没有得到自己想要的东西。  
明亮而酸痛的快感过多的不断囤积着，就在小人鱼的子宫终于如愿以偿的被精液所填满的时候，他的前端也无法控制的随着射了出来，黏稠的精液颤抖着数尽蹭在了他的下腹。金发的人鱼脱力的不住喘息，尾巴动也不能动的微微抽搐着，因为高潮强烈的余韵而有一搭没一搭的吮着自己体内那根巨大的阴茎，此刻我们的小人鱼真是累的连一根手指都不想动了，只是眼眶红红的躺在那里，看起来有些可怜兮兮的。忒修斯温柔的亲吻着小人鱼的额角作为安抚，他放轻了力道，慢慢将自己从小人鱼的体内抽了出来，酥软柔韧的内壁像是不希望他离开似的，反射性绞紧了，精液随着抽出的动作丛被填满的小穴中被带出了些许。出于人鱼对繁衍的本能反应，小人鱼立刻就下意识的绷紧了身体，紧张的把那些精液一滴不漏的紧紧锁在了自己的体腔内，某种鼓胀的满足感自小人鱼被填的满满当当的体腔中向四肢百骸传了过去。  
忒修斯亲吻着自己的爱人，侧身温柔的把小人鱼搂在了自己怀中，金发的人鱼为此而不由自主的放松了下来，忒修斯温暖的怀抱令他有疲惫的些昏昏欲睡，他磨蹭着在忒修斯的怀中找了个舒适的位置，听着对方坚实有力的心跳，闭上眼睛微微蜷缩起了自己的鱼尾，这是在他被许珀里翁监禁那么久之后难得的一夜好眠。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 简单来交代一下乱七八糟的，总之小人鱼怀孕了，后来给忒修斯生了个娃，因为人鱼的受孕率很高，所以内射基本就没跑啦ヾ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ  
> 还有就是如果算上尾巴的话，小人鱼的身长的确是要比忒修斯还要高，但是这里的人鱼设定上，就是并不具备可以将尾巴变成人类的双腿能力的，所以~当然他在陆地上也没法走路，平时都是忒修斯抱着他[喂]  
> 啊？你们问忒修斯为什么那么有劲儿？因为他是被神看中的勇士！都能手撕牛头人了！抱个人鱼怎么啦！而且因为骨骼不同之类的原因，人鱼应该是要比人类还要轻的！所以忒修斯下次日鱼的时候轻一点！不要把小人鱼日坏了！


End file.
